


They did not care

by crazyforthisloki



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyforthisloki/pseuds/crazyforthisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is left for Morgana and Merlin at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	They did not care

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by the music of "Of monsters and men" because they were obviously talking about this show and I will not hear more  
> I do not own these characters  
> I borrowed them from the BBC and from england`s history papers.

Morgana and Merlin used to be friends, used to be allies and used to understand their predicaments but now that they were standing in front of each other with hate and sadness in their eyes, neither of them could have possibly remember the happier times they had share before. Life was nothing but a dream at the moment and the idea of joy was a hollow dream for both of them, the idea of a future a bittersweet hope and the possibility of love a sour joke in their hearts. The truth was, they were already both dead inside these woods with no true heart left to beat for anyone.

Morgana had lost Mordred and Merlin had lost Arthur.

The irony was that now, they only had each other. No one else to comprehend their true nature, no one else they could honestly said: I have magic. While they stand in front of each other, tears falling from two pairs of eyes, they share a moment of silence with the forest. For what it seem a brief second, every single creature held their breaths and remain quiet, mourning the lost of two kind souls, two black hearts. After what it seem like an eternal moment in time, life came back around them but they still stand there. Merlin wasn`t going to move, not being able to feel his limbs anymore while Morgana had already lost her will power. What was left for them? The did not know, the did not care at all.


End file.
